Mirror's Edge
by Silver88Dragon
Summary: My sister Kelly and i always thought there was only one world, ours... But that was until the mirror portal was found.


**MIRROR'S EDGE**

**This is the first story that i posted on fanfic. Hope you all like it.**

**Ciao**

My sister Kelly and I just live in a normal family in a normal town. We never thought outside of everyday thing like school and shopping. We did not even think magic existed, that was until Kelly finished high school.

The year Kelly finished high school mom and dad said she could pick any thing she wanted as long as it was in their budget. At first Kelly opted for a car, then a laptop but the parents said she wouldn't be able to go to college if she chose either of those.

One Saturday it was just me and Kelly shopping at Broke Enders Street. Such a crappy name, but she insisted, so I let her have her way. Broke Enders Street turned out to be a place where no one decent enough would shop, most of the window's were dirty and there were a couple that had windows broken.

But there was one particular shop that caught both our fancy, it was marked as M. Mirrors. The windows were dirty with grim and dirty and I did not want to go, not knowing what unspeakable horrors in the form of spiders and moths lurked in there. But as usual Kelly being the eldest of us both had her own way. The inside of the shop was small and smelt musty, but at least I could see no spiders.

Mirrors decorated the whole shop, on the ground, the walls, upon every surface that we could lay our eyes upon. Immediately Kelly started looking around, so I followed suit. There were all kinds of mirrors, ancient ones and broken ones, but the first thing I noticed that not one mirror was new.

Kelly admired almost all, but the one that caught her eye was right at the back of the small shop. It was oval in shape with legs touching the ground and it just fitted both Kelly and me. And on the sides of the mirror was small carvings of girls in ballet outfits.

There and then Kelly knew she wanted it as her graduation present. We both went home and Kelly told the parents about the mirror. Mom smiled at the thought of Kelly finally setting her mind on some thing that she liked. And dad also liked the thought of the mirror, as his pocket wont get light from spending money on extravagant gifts like a car.

The next Saturday Kelly got us all up early so that we could go to M. Mirrors and buy her the one that she was wanting. After a lot of shouting and pushing Kelly got us up. And we drove of to the mirror shop.

Mom wrinkled her nose when she saw where the shop was located, and dad gave some nasty remarks but Kelly full of happiness didn't notice either.

When we got to the shop mom refused to go in there, but I placated her with remarks of beggars coming near her while alone. Mom got out her hankiechief and covered her nose with it in the pretence of having a cold.

Kelly and mom went to look at the mirror. While dad and I went to see the owner who told us to call him Mr. Mirror.

"Funny name", dad remarked.

" We all do what we have" said Mr. Mirror and he led the way to where mom and Kelly was.

Dad and I looked at each other and shrugged not understanding Mr. Mirror.

"Ah! Is that the mirror you're wanting missy" said Mr. Mirror to my sister. Kelly nodded and smiled, her longing to own the mirror showed all over her face.

"Well I'm afraid you came too late, it just got sold yesterday" said Mr. Mirror. My sister's smile disappeared and her happiness seem to fade, dad seemed to notice the change in Kelly. And not wanting to let Kelly down dad said "I'll pay you much more, than what you sold it for."

"I'm afraid I cant do that sir, the owners will be over later to pick it up" remarked Mr. Mirror. And continued on " but there is another mirror I think you'll like" he said to Kelly, "would you like to see it?"

Kelly agreed to have a look at this mirror knowing that she would not like it.

Mr. Mirror led the way near a small dirty window in the shop. Below that window was a small old and dirty chest, with too many scratches on. But on the chest was a small oval mirror, much like the one with the ballerina's on it. But instead this one had carvings of people with tiny winged creatures, which I made out to be fairies, around the base of the mirror was a long string of some kind of flower and at the top there was a inscription in a language in did not understand.

"This particular mirror used to belong to a princess of long ago, and it is carved of a wood not found today" continued Mr. Mirror.

"But I still like the other one" said Kelly. "I'll give to you for half price, just for today" said Mr. Mirror.

"Are you sure you don't want it Kelly?" asked my father. "It looks a bit better than the other" said mom from behind the hankiechief.

"If you take it I'll buy you that dress you saw the other day" said mom dieing to get out of the musty shop.

"Really!" asked Kelly.

"Okay I'll take it then" said Kelly touching the mirror.

At that particular moment I looked at the mirror and it seemed to emanate a strange goldish glow. I tried to call out to one of my family but my mouth seemed to have glued itself shut. By that time dad was carrying the mirror out to the car, and I couldn't say anything as the mirror seemed to go back to how we saw it. As we left the shop, I gave one last look at Mr. Mirror who was standing at the door.

"Pretty, aint it" he called out to me and gave me a wink.

It was then that I knew that he too had seen the mirror glow.


End file.
